Behind your wall
by Tikal15
Summary: ¿Qué harías para volver con tus seres queridos?¿Romperías algunas reglas? Detrás de tu Pared, es donde estamos nosotros tus amigos, nunca lo olvides y nosotros nunca lo olvidaremos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

"Knuckles, dame el control remoto"

"Sonic, ya elegiste el programa anterior, ahora me toca a mi"

"¡Pero solo era la mitad! ¡Nos perdimos todo el principio!"

"Mejor suerte para la próxima"

Todos pensaban que iba a ser un día normal. Lo mismo cada día, se iba haciendo monótono y por más que lo querían negar, poco a poco los iba aburriendo.  
>Era como si no hubiese ningún progreso. Cada día los mismos robots, los mismos planes, las mismas tácticas y el mismo final.<br>Últimamente tenían más tiempo libre de lo que querían, las fechorías de Eggman duraban al menos una hora por día y llegaban a sus casas hambrientos y aburridos.  
>Ahora estaba todo el grupo reunido en casa de Tails, vagando por los pasillos como si nada pasara.<p>

Sonic murmuró algo entre los dientes mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón. Tails, a su lado solo miraba con una leve y tierna sonrisa mientras disfrutaba del pequeño show.  
>Era un día caluroso, demasiado para el gusto del pequeño zorro, por lo que tenía ventiladores en cada habitación de su casa y todos estaban más que felices con eso.<p>

En otro sillón al lado de Knuckles, se encontraba Shadow, leyendo un libro, de esos grandes que se encuentran en pocas librerías y bibliotecas. Con una mano sostenía el libro y con la otra su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraban pegados a las hojas. Aun así, hablaba uno que otro comentario cuando tenía la necesidad.

"Si dejaras de cambiar el programa cada 5 segundos para ver si hay otro mejor, hubieses visto más. Pero bueno, todos te conocen como el impulsivo que eres."

"Shadow, si no estas viendo televisión, no te metas en el tema" Sonic se encontraba un poco molesto, pero no iba a dejar que una pequeña disputa le arruinara el día.  
>Se escuchó el leve sonido de una puerta, y de repente un olor se esparció por el salón. Los que se encontraban presentes levantaron un poco la cabeza para poder oler ese exquisito aroma que los embriagaba. Finalmente salió Cream por la puerta y se dirigió al grupo.<p>

"Esta lista la comida" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a llamar a Rouge, quien se encontraba en el patio bronceándose. Un rugido se escucho en la habitación, voltearon a ver de donde provenía ese extraño y gracioso ruido.

"¿Qué?, ustedes saben que cuando veo televisión, no me fijo en lo demás. ¡Tengo Hambre!" Knuckles se encontraba avergonzado de la situación y supuso que se había tornado un poco rojo, así que intentaba no topar con las miradas de sus amigos, que lo veían con una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó. Todos dirigieron su mirada al teléfono, y lo dejaron sonando un tiempo. Era lo que todos estaban esperando. Amy salió de la cocina y caminó pacientemente hacia el teléfono, lo levantó con sumo cuidado y contesto.

Shadow se levantó del sillón pero no despegó su vista del libro. Caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el patio, cuando miró finalmente a Sonic.

"No estoy de humor como para ganarle a Eggman nuevamente, así que se los dejó a ustedes" Abrió la puerta y se fue. Tails lo miró de forma extraña, iba ir detrás de él pero Knuckles lo detuvo.

"El mismo lo dijo, no va a haber un gran cambio si él esta o no, así que no te preocupes"

"Chicos," Amy colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia ellos. "Yo le avisaré a Rouge ahora, ustedes vayan adelantándose y los alcanzaremos. Eggman se encuentra en la zona sur del bosque fuera de la ciudad."

Los tres le asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la casa. Amy fue corriendo donde Rouge quien en ese momento justo se levantaba de la silla. Amy no pudo evitar reírse ante la apariencia de la chica. Llevaba un bikini negro con detalles blancos pero estaba completamente roja. Sus mejillas y sus hombros eran los más afectados. Parece que se había quedado dormida con los lentes de sol puestos así que la sombra de los lentes quedo marcada en su rostro.

"No menciones esto a nadie ¿entendido?" Se puso una chaqueta, unos shorts y los mismos lentes para disimular el color y salieron por la misma puerta que los demás.

"_Muy bien Sonic, sigue de frente unos 2 kilómetros y ahí se encuentra la base_."

"¡Entendido Tails!_" _Sonic contestó a través del auricular mientras aumentaba su velocidad y finalmente llegó a la base. Se detuvo y espero por Tails y Knuckles quienes no se demoraron mucho en llegar.

"Llamé a Amy, llegaran pronto pero dijo que entráramos primero"

"Bueno, es tiempo de que la fiesta empiece" Sonic finalmente sonrió de forma torcida y destruyó la puerta principal.

Tal y como suponían, era demasiado fácil, romper y romper millones de Robots que no duraban ni dos golpes. Correr por varios pasillos, que juntos formaban un laberinto. Como habían dicho, Rouge y Amy los habían alcanzado ya a la mitad del camino. Y finalmente les tocaba el salón principal, con Eggman dentro de él. Creían que iba a ser lo mismo, varios robots, Eggman les cuenta su plan maestro, destruyen los robots, Sonic derrota a Eggman, destruían la base y se irían felices a sus casas. Sonic rompió la puerta y todos entraron a la habitación.

La habitación era gigantesca, en forma de Cúpula. El piso era metálico y no había paredes, tan solo grandes ventanas que dejaban ver al exterior. Al centro de ésta había una escalera también metálica que atravesaba el techo.  
>Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una gigantesca puerta, que después de unos segundos se abrió en dos, dejando salir a varios robots, pero para sorpresa de todos eran robots que nunca habían visto. Medían casi 3 metros cada uno, y eran de color rojo con detalles amarillos. Tenían púas alrededor de su tórax que era lo suficientemente grande para que alguien entrara ahí. Sus manos eran grandes y tenía una marca en la cabeza… la marca de Eggman.<p>

"Sonic, déjanos a ésta chatarra a nosotros, tu sube la escalera" Knuckles había terminado de hablar cuando comenzó a correr hacia una de las máquinas. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección que Knuckles.  
>Sonic los miró y vio que Amy se había quedado atrás. Ella lo estaba mirando y murmuró algo que Sonic no pudo escuchar. Amy le sonrió y salió corriendo detrás de los demás.<br>Sonic se quedo unos segundos pensando y luego esquivó los robots y subió la escalera. No pasó ni un minuto para que terminara la escalera y se hallara frente a otra habitación, mucho más pequeña que la anterior pero era prácticamente la misma estructura. También otra cosa que había cambiado entre las habitaciones era que se encontraba una extraña maquinaria a la mitad de la habitación y además estaba _el bueno para nada _de Eggman.

"Oh Sonic, que grata sorpresa el que hayas venido a mi humilde hogar" Eggman sonreía de forma torcida, Lo que provocó de alguna forma extraña que a Sonic le dieran escalofríos. Para su suerte lo disimuló perfectamente.

"Eggman, ¿no crees que ya estas bastante viejo como para seguir con este pequeño juego tuyo? Ya ni siquiera tus robots valen la pena. Estoy aburrido así que terminemos esto rápido."

Eggman solo se rio a carcajadas. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón que daba hacia la escalera, justo donde se encontraba Sonic.

"Déjame decirte, mi querido amigo, que este juego solo esta comenzando" Eggman apretó un botón que se encontraba en el mango de su sillón. Se abrió una compuerta justo atrás del final de la escalera, y de ahí salieron dos robots iguales a los anteriores en el sector de abajo.

Sonic alcanzó a esquivar los disparos de uno de los robots e intentó golpearlo pero solo terminó hiriéndose a si mismo. Agito un poco su mano y lo intentó nuevamente pero salió con el mismo resultado. Eggman solo sonreía mientras veía como la única posibilidad de Sonic ahora era esquivar los ataques que los dos robots le daban.  
>Sonic logró hacer que los robots se dispararan entre ellos, pero después de que la nube de humo se disipó, pudo ver que seguían intactos.<br>Sonic se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a golpear a los robots en las zonas donde la mayoría de las veces existían puntos débiles: cabeza, cuello, y en las demás articulaciones pero daba el mismo resultado. No quería admitirlo pero se estaba cansando, no importaba lo que hiciera, los robots no daban el brazo a torcer. Se pregunto si los demás habían logrado derrotarlos o al menos herirlos, pero ese pensamiento se disipó al ver como uno de los robots ocultaba sus armas e iba tras él con sus propios puños. Sonic lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, chocó con la pared y se agachó en el mismo momento en que el otro disparaba contra él.

Ya estaba agitado, su corazón estaba latiendo de forma muy rápida y su mente estaba perdida. Ese pequeño segundo de desconcentración hizo que una de las máquinas lo golpeara. Sonic chocó contra la pared, y se dejó caer en el suelo.  
>Su vista se volvió borrosa, y apenas sentía su respiración. Intento pararse pero no podía y sus piernas lo hicieron caer. Intento apoyarse contra la pared y cuando lo logro sintió como era aplastado por metal.<br>Un robot, el que lo había golpeado, lo tenía atrapado en una de sus manos, se giró hacia Eggman, esperando que le dijera qué debía hacer ahora.

"Muy bien Hecho, llévalo a la máquina y trae a los demás. Quiero ver sus caras de terror cuando vean a Sonic the Hedgehog desaparecer."

Poco a poco Sonic comenzó a recuperar su vista, lo llevaban a la máquina que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. Era parecido a una incubadora de gran tamaño, llena de tubos que se conectaban entre sí. Pegado a la incubadora había un tipo de cilindro que contenía un extraño líquido.  
>Sonic se comenzó a desesperar e intentó zafarse de la mano metálica pero no podía. Fue bruscamente metido a la máquina y lo amarraron entre los dos robots por los tobillos y muñecas.<br>Sonic intento forcejear pero un ardor comenzó a aparecer y vio como sangraban sus muñecas al rozar con el metal. Aun así siguió forcejeando. Finalmente varios robots subieron por las escaleras, Sonic supuso que eran los que estaban en el sector de abajo y vio que todos estaban intactos, igual que los dos con los que él peleo. Todos los robots se pusieron en fila y esperaron las órdenes de Dr. Eggman.

"Excelente, déjenme verles sus pobres caras"

Sonic pudo ver como algunos robots abrían su tórax, y dejaban ver una pequeña cápsula en cada uno. Dentro de cada cápsula se encontraban todos. Knuckles y Rouge intentaban romper las cápsulas con puños y patadas mientras que Tails y Amy pegaban sus manos en el vidrio y gritaban. Sonic no podía escuchar pero se notaban desesperados de todas formas.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que comience mi plan" Eggman intentó pararse del sillón y sintió como su espalda crujía. Se sobó la espalda y comenzó a bajar unos escalones hasta llegar al mismo nivel en el que se encontraban todos. "Creo que Sonic tenía razón en algo, no me estoy volviendo más joven, pero eso no importara después."

Eggman se acercó a la incubadora y Sonic solo era capaz de mirarlo con furia, ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió que algo como esto ocurriría? Tanto tiempo con inventos simples y estúpidos solo eran una farsa sobre un invento mucho más potente. Y más que nada, aun cuando no quería admitirlo, justo hoy, a Shadow se le ocurre terminarse su libro.  
>Varias preguntas corrían por la mente de Sonic, hasta que sintió como algo en su costado se movía. Giró sus ojos hacia al lado y vio como a los tubos les crecían agujas. Comenzó a alterarse de una forma increíble. Su corazón latía muy rápido y buscaba varias formas de cómo escapar.<p>

"No necesito explicar mucho lo que esta máquina hace, solo digamos que estarán presentes a un magnífico truco de magia" Eggman se dirigió hacia el cilindro y comenzó a escribir unas coordenadas. Sonic miró atentamente a sus amigos. Knuckles seguía golpeando con sus puños la cápsula pero se notaba la frustración en su rostro. Rouge intentaba patear y mantenerse firme, pero se notaba su miedo, no sabía a que, pero sentía temor. Amy, estaba llorando a mares, seguía gritando, y era bastante obvio que gritaba su nombre, golpeaba y apoyaba su frente en el vidrio y de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos. Y finalmente su mejor amigo Tails, también estaba gritando, y una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Sonic sintió desesperación, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una posición bastante mala, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Tenía que admitir que Eggman había hecho un muy buen trabajo esta vez.

"Listo Sonic, que tengas un muy buen viaje…_ te veré en el otro lado" _Sonic sintió como las agujas se clavaban en sus costados. Sintió un dolor punzante y no pudo evitar soltar un grito desgarrador. Comenzó a marearse, y su vista se volvió borrosa. Sentía sus latidos golpear su cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies y con lo poco que veía noto como poco a poco sus piernas desaparecían. Estaba tan mareado que recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, el cosquilleo subió desde sus pies hasta sus piernas y ya se encontraba casi en su estómago. Finalmente sintió una increíble paz y tranquilidad en su interior y lo último que escucho fue la risa de Eggman cuando todo se volvió blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno, aquí va el segundo capitulo … no tengo nada que decir… ahh bueno, que lo disfruten.  
>Sonic le pertenece a SEGA.<strong>

Capítulo II

_Sonic's Pov._

Por más que intentara no me acordaba de nada y eso me frustraba. Me sentía pesado, no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, mi respiración Había comenzado a cambiar y sentía el aire frio de mi entorno. Sentía las gotas caer sobre mí y percibí ese típico aroma a humedad. Supuse que estaba en una posición bastante incómoda ya que sentía presión en varias partes de mi cuerpo.  
>Finalmente decidí abrir mis ojos, me encontraba acostado en el suelo así que con la poca fuerza que me quedaba logré sentarme. Mis ojos todavía no se acostumbraban, pero logre deducir que era de noche. La luna estaba justo arriba de mí y la lluvia me golpeaba suavemente en la cara. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Comencé a frotarme los ojos, pestañee algunas veces y mi vista logro acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.<br>Me encontraba en un bosque, los arboles me rodeaban y no podía acordarme de cómo llegue aquí. Miré el cielo, estaba adornado con miles de estrellas, y la luna me dedicaba una sonrisa. Sentí un ardor y mire mis manos. Mis muñecas estaban rojas e irritadas.  
>Me vino de golpe todo lo que paso. La discusión en casa de Tails, la llamada telefónica, la base de Eggman, los robots, la incubadora y una risa diabólica. Intente levantarme pero me vine abajo. Mi frustración estaba llegando a su punto límite cuando escuche unos pasos. Me puse en estado de alerta y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados buscando de donde provenía el ruido. Izquierda, derecha, de frente ¿Dónde?<p>

"¿Sonic?" una dulce voz me llamó desde atrás. Giré mi cabeza hasta lograr ver la silueta de una chica, no le podía ver bien el rostro por que llevaba un paraguas.

"Sonic, ¿eres tú?" volvió a llamarme dulcemente. La chica comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Aun cuando yo veía que la chica no era una gran amenaza, no pude evitar sentirme alarmado. ¿Quién era ella y cómo me conocía? La chica llevaba un vestido largo celeste, floreado y encima tenía un chaleco. Finalmente cuando ella se arrodilló para estar a mi misma altura, pude ver bien su rostro, y quede impactado al ver quien era.

"¿Rouge?"

"¿Sonic, que estás haciendo aquí, bajo la lluvia? Puedes coger un resfriado si no te cuidas" Rouge se levantó del suelo." Ven toma mi mano"

Yo estaba tan impactado que no me di cuenta que ella tomó mi muñeca y tiró de ella hacia arriba, provocándome una mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

"¡Sonic! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?" Rouge la tomó delicadamente intentando no tocar la muñeca, luego tomó la otra mano de la misma forma. "La otra también esta completamente irritada. Ven conmigo."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Todavía no procesaba lo que sucedía. Era la misma Rouge que conocía, pero actuaba completamente diferente, sus acciones, su rostro y su tono de voz eran distintos.

"Vamos a ir a mi casa a curarte esas heridas, y de esa forma me explicarás lo que te ha pasado ¿entendido?" Rouge me acercó para que el paraguas me cubriera. "También te prepararé un té para que te calientes, estas congelado"

Comencé a caminar lentamente al lado de Rouge, de vez en cuando me tropezaba pero Rouge me tenía bien sujeto del brazo. Ahora que la veía más detalladamente, pude notar varios cambios en ella. Su cabello era un poco más largo, le llegaba debajo de los hombros caminaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Nos fuimos juntos a su casa mientras que yo intentaba arreglar el pequeño rompecabezas que se formaba en mi cabeza.

"Y ya cuando me desperté te encontré en el bosque, es lo poco que me acuerdo hasta ahora" Por fin había terminado de contar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Estábamos en casa de Rouge la cual para mi sorpresa, era bastante sencilla y de linda decoración. Tenía un color crema y estaba decorada con varias fotos y plantas. Nos encontrábamos en la sala principal, donde Rouge había preparado té para ambos.  
>Podía ver en su cara confusión, asombro, y hasta un poco de temor.<p>

"¿Me estás diciendo que Eggman hizo todo esto? Pero si él no ha aparecido en casi dos meses."

"Eso es lo más raro, desde que desperté, nada es igual. Esta lloviendo, cuando debería ser verano, el aroma y el paisaje son distintos y hasta tú eres distinta."

"Creo que debemos ir a ver a Tails urgentemente, él debe saber algo de esto" Rouge se levantó tranquilamente de su sillón, tomó las dos tazas de té y las fue a dejar a la cocina. Al terminar miró el reloj que se encontraba colgado arriba de la chimenea. "Son recién las ocho de la noche, él debe estar despierto a esta hora."

"Muy bien, vámonos" Me estaba preparando para correr cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di media vuelta y encontré a Rouge sonriéndome con ternura. No me podía acostumbrar ¿Por qué todo era tan distinto?

"Sonic, querido, las noches están frías, así que te recomiendo que te vistas con algo abrigador. Tengo ropa de Knuckles que te puede servir, espérame un momento"

Yo prefería no llevar ropa puesta, no era que me incomodara pero me gustaba estar solamente con mis zapatillas, más no pude decirle que no a Rouge. Además de que tenía razón en que hacía un frio horrible, sentía que si le decía que no, Ella terminaría entre lágrimas.

"Rouge, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro que sí" Su voz se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la casa.

"¿Qué hacías a esas horas en el bosque?"

"Bueno, como siempre, había ido a visitar a Knuckles. Son en estos días en que tiende a descuidarse más así que le preparé unas galletas y chocolate caliente. Además quería verificar que la Master Esmerald se encontrará en perfectas condiciones. A Knuckles se le olvida cuidarla de vez en cuando, entonces tengo que ir a vigilarlo. A veces me enoja lo despreocupado que es Knuckles"

Quedé impresionado por varias cosas, Knuckles… ¿despreocupado? Si apenas lográbamos separarlo un día de la Master Esmerald y ella dice que a él se le olvida que existe. Además, Rouge era la que se preocupaba más por la esmeralda.  
>Solo suspiré, al menos me alegraba que Rouge siguiera siendo una amante de joyas.<p>

"Muy bien Sonic, ponte esto y vámonos"

Me vestí con lo que Rouge me dio. Eran unos jeans oscuros, una polera blanca con mangas grises y una casaca roja con mangas y capucha naranjas. Era bastante cómodo, Me vi en el espejo y tenía que admitir que la ropa me hacía lucir bastante bien.

"Sonic, nos iremos caminando ¿de acuerdo?" Una pregunta pasó por mi mente en ese momento.

"Rouge, ¿Cómo soy yo?" Al ver la cara confundida de la chica, intenté explicarme mejor. "Quiero decir, como soy normalmente, ¿Has visto que soy distinto, o algo así?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si, te vez distinto. Al principio no te había reconocido ya que cuando te vi de frente se notaba algo diferente en ti. Primero, desapareció la cicatriz que tienes en tu ojo izquierdo." Inconscientemente posé mi mano en mi ojo, como buscando algo que sabía que no encontraría. "Otra cosa es que tu color es más claro, antes era más oscuro pero lo que más a cambiado es que ahora puedo ver seguridad y confianza en ti, cosa que normalmente no tienes. Es como si tú supieras que puedes vencer todo lo que se te ponga en el camino."

Seguimos caminando por un tiempo, Rouge sostenida de mi brazo, más bien solo por precaución. La lluvia había aumentado y la calle se humedeció provocando que fuese más resbalosa. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor y veía que las casas no habían cambiado. Estábamos atravesando una plaza cuando Rouge señaló con su mano una casa, en la esquina de la calle. Yo había estado en la misma casa en la mañana, pero ahora había algo raro en ésta. El jardín estaba descuidado, y la casa por fuera estaba sucia y malgastada. Las ventanas estaban con las cortinas cerradas y daban un aspecto terrorífico mientras bailaban al compás del viento. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda e intenté mantenerme calmado pero Rouge pudo notar mi intranquilidad.

Me dijo que me calmara, que por dentro la casa era completamente normal, solo que a Tails se le olvidaba de vez en cuando que existía un mundo exterior.  
>Caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta, Rouge me tendió el paraguas y tocó el timbre. No tardo ni un minuto para que una tierna voz se escuchara por el intercomunicador.<p>

"¿S-Si?"

"Tails, amor, Soy yo"

"Eh, Rouge, claro, enseguida te abro, espe-pe-rame un momento, ¡Ah!" Se escucho un golpe hueco, un murmuro y luego silencio.

"¿Tails siempre a tartamudeado así?"

"Solo cuando esta muy concentrado haciendo algo, o cuando esta nervioso" Rouge me quitó el paraguas y lo cerró. En el mismo momento se escuchaba como varias cadenas dentro de la puerta eran quitadas. Entre cerrojos y pestillos finalmente se abrió la puerta y mostro a un pequeño zorro. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Abrió solo un poco de la puerta para verificar que se encontraban las personas que esperaba y después la abrió por completo. Tails estaba vestido con, lo que Rouge y yo suponíamos, que era su pijama más una bata de baño y unos lentes sobre su cabeza.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen a estas horas en mi casa?" Tails pasó su mirada desde Rouge a mí y se me quedó mirando por un tiempo. Note que se fijaba en mí con sumo detalle, desde mis orejas hasta mis pies, de arriba a bajo. "¿Sonic? ¿No ibas a llegar mañana?"

"Tails, ha pasado un accidente, ¿Podemos entrar?" Ya no era necesario responder, Tails se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar. Cuando entramos una onda de calor nos tocó. La chimenea estaba prendida y nos calentó inmediatamente. Tails nos dijo que dejáramos nuestros abrigos en los sillones y que nos sentáramos.

Rouge y Tails comenzaron a hablar, deduje que ella le estaba contando todo lo sucedido, pero decidí no escuchar y camine alrededor de la habitación. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de ambos en mí, pero no le di importancia, solo me mantuve caminando y observando. Arriba de la Chimenea se encontraban unas fotos y pude ver que la mayoría eran del grupo. Se encontraban todos, pero las fotos debían tener años, pues nos veíamos mucho más jóvenes.  
>Había una foto que me llamó la atención entre todas. Su marco era de madera pero con detalles dorados y debía medir doce por veinte aproximadamente. En la foto pude reconocer a Tails, donde debía tener aproximadamente 5 años, se encontraba abrazando a alguien y en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa. Luego me vi a mi mismo, sonriendo tímidamente hacia la cámara. Era una foto de ambos y estaba en el centro de todas las fotos, además de ser la más grande era la que llamaba más la atención.<p>

_Con esto deduzco que seguimos siendo mejores amigos. _Reí un poco ante ese pensamiento y sentí como la alegría fluía en mí. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré y encontré a Tails mirándome con asombro.  
>Me sentí un poco nervioso.<p>

"¿Entonces tu no eres de aquí?"

"La verdad no sabría responderte eso" Miré a Rouge y me asombré al verla haciéndome gestos de negación. Agitaba sus manos de lado a lado igual que su cabeza y en su boca gesticulaba la palabra **no** repetidamente. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaba, pero cuando volví mi mirada hacia Tails observé que su rostro había cambiado. Su rostro ya no era tierno ni demostraba asombro. Era retorcido y hasta un poco diabólico. Sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos y estaba sonriendo de forma torcida.

"¿No te das cuenta que podrías ser un robot, o un alienígena o un fantasma, o un holograma o cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar? Existe millones de posibilidades pero solo una es acertada, yo QUIERO averiguarlo, yo NECESITO averiguarlo, yo VOY a averiguarlo." Tails daba pequeños pasos hacia delante, tomó mi brazo y lo empezó a estrujar y a estirar. No era que me doliera, pero era bastante perturbador verlo tan entusiasmado.

"Si me dejas abrirte encontraré tu soluci- ¡Auch!" No perdí tiempo y en un segundo lo golpee en la cabeza con mi puño. No fue ni muy fuerte ni muy suave pero fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para que Tails soltara mi brazo, se agarrara su cabeza y comenzara a llorar.  
>Yo miraba a Rouge y a Tails buscando una solución. No quería que Tails llorara pero no me esperaba que él me quisiese diseccionar.<p>

"Sonic lo lamento mucho, sé que debió perturbarte muchísimo esto" Rouge fue corriendo donde Tails y lo abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Poco a poco Tails dejó de llorar y tan solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados. "Haber Tails, ¿Qué le tienes que decir a Sonic?" Después de unos minutos pensando, Tails me miro con arrepentimiento en su rostro.

"Lamento haber querido diseccionarte" Tails se veía demasiado tierno, por lo que suspiré y le sonreí.

"No te preocupes, no es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en el día, solo estaba un poco impactado, lamento haberte golpeado"

Poco a poco Tails empezó a sonreír nuevamente, se paró del suelo y me abrazó. Yo, después de unos segundos, le correspondí el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el lugar donde lo había golpeado. Me sentía feliz, aun cuando no era el Tails que yo conocía, el abrazo de mi mejor amigo y mi hermano menor era lo más reconfortante que había sentido en todo el día. Rouge solo sonreía ante el cariñoso gesto de ambos, pero no había tiempo que perder.

"Entonces Tails, ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?" Rouge observo como Tails se separaba de mí y giraba a verla.

"Bueno, exagere bastante en todas las cosas, ya que dudo que sea un holograma, o un extraterrestre. Pero por lo que tu me dices, creo que _éste_ Sonic, no pertenece aquí" Rouge y yo nos quedamos mirándolo, atónitos.

"Tails, cariño, se mas explícito por favor. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Estoy diciendo, que Sonic pudo haber atravesado uno de los niveles del multiverso." Al ver que Rouge y yo lo seguíamos viendo atónitos, suspiro e intento ponerlo en otras palabras. "Quiere decir que es posible que _éste_ Sonic provenga de lo que llamamos, Universos cuánticos, Realidades alternativas, y su término más usado: Un Universo paralelo.

Sentí como si me hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. Mis piernas me temblaron y me sentí mareado. Había estado sospechando algo como esto, pero el escucharlo de la boca de otra persona era algo que no soporté. Empecé a respirar profundo, intentando calmarme a mí mismo. Cuando vi que me había calmado giré a observar a Rouge y a Tails, quienes se veían preocupados por mi reacción.

"Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien?" Tails me tomó del brazo y me hizo sentar en el sillón.

"Si, no te preocupes, es solo la impresión. La verdad ya me estaba esperando esto y no es la primera vez en que me veo en un problema así" Comencé a recordar alguna de mis aventuras "Aunque el asombro, aun cuando viajara miles de veces, sería siempre el mismo"

"Sabes, _nuestro _Sonic, no lo tomaría con esa calma" Tails comenzó a reírse. "Lo más probable, es que saldría corriendo, daría unas vueltas alrededor de la casa y chocaría con un árbol"

"Cuéntenme más, ¿Cómo soy yo?, ¿Cómo son los demás? ¿Qué hay de Eggman?" Me sentía nervioso, quería saber más.

"¿Sabes Sonic? Tengo la impresión de que esas respuestas serán contestadas muy pronto. Para tu suerte, _nuestro_ Sonic llega mañana, y creo que él sería el más adecuado para responderte" Rouge se comenzó a levantar del sillón "Ahora Tails, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?" Tails la miró y asintió con su cabeza levemente. "Amy va a llegar mañana también, así que no me sobran habitaciones, ¿Podría Sonic dormir en tu Casa? Sé que no es problema ya que tienes habitaciones de sobra.

"¡Claro Rouge! Por mi ningún problema"

"Muy bien, entonces los dejo, vendré en la mañana para revisar como se encuentran" Tomo su chaleco del sillón y su paraguas mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y giró por última vez hacia Tails "Y no quiero nada de experimentos ni disecciones jovencito. Si haces algo, le diré a Amy que tu fuiste el que experimento con su Hámster la otra noche, y tu no quieres ver a Amy enfadada. Buenas noches a ambos" Y de esa forma cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso Tails?"

"No quieres saberlo Sonic, no quieres saberlo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno, ahora que ya se sabe mas hacia donde se esta dirigiendo todo esto, creo que les debería decir que desde ahora van a haber dos puntos de vista… Todo este tiempo ha sido de Sonic, pero ahora va a haber otro.  
>Espero que disfruten el capitulo.<br>Sonic no me pertenece a mi, si no a SEGA… lo que haría si Sonic me pertenecieraaa!**

Capitulo III

_? P.o.v._

Ya llevábamos varias horas viajando, y el dolor en mi cuerpo ya se hacia notar. Me levante un poco del asiento y me acomodé nuevamente en éste. Me encontraba bastante tiempo en la misma posición y me sentía ligeramente incómodo.  
>Luego deje salir un largo suspiro, que llamó la atención de mi acompañante.<p>

"Sonic, ya estamos por llegar, así que relájate ¿entendido?"

"Claro, lo siento Amy"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había comenzado mi entrenamiento junto a Amy, y por fin habíamos terminado. Estaba tan cansado, que prácticamente le rogué que tomáramos el tren. Luego de varias súplicas ella accedió enojada, aunque no había otra forma de acceder, pues ella no tenía el mejor temperamento del mundo. Posé mi vista en la ventana, mientras veía como rápidamente los arboles cruzaban. Debía admitir que la ciudad se veía hermosa desde éste punto de vista.

Comencé a recordar el entrenamiento, Amy había ido a casa de Tails, donde me quedo a dormir de vez en cuando (seis días cada semana) aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana, y me _conto_ que íbamos a entrenar, ya que yo no tuve oportunidad de elegir si ir o no, además ella ya había pagado todo. La última vez que apareció Eggman, fue muy complicado vencerlo, y eso no debía pasar nuevamente. Ella agarró el cuello de mi casaca y me comenzó a arrastrar hacia afuera de la casa.  
>Yo… sabía que no le podía decir que no. No solo porque ella era mi mejor amiga, si no que ella era lo suficientemente agresiva como para noquearme y llevarme igual, por lo que prefería la manera <em>buena<em>.

El entrenamiento se dio varias ciudades al norte. En la cima de un cerro, donde el bosque y los lagos abundaban. Ella había alquilado una cabaña, y además, amablemente, se ofreció a entrenarme.  
>Además de entrenarme físicamente, Amy me contó que quería que mi confianza creciera. Que dejara mi inseguridad afuera y que tuviese confianza en mi mismo, de que yo podía lograr todo lo que me propusiese, pero digamos que lograr eso en Sonic the Hedgehog no es algo muy fácil, así que se limitó a entrenarme solamente.<br>Yo varias veces me rendía antes de intentar siquiera los ejercicios, así que ella tuvo que buscar varias tácticas para convencerme de lograrlos. La mayoría, podríamos decir, un poco _vergonzosas, _pero no es algo de lo cual quería acordarme ahora.  
>De alguna forma, sentía que el entrenamiento había servido. Me sentía más fuerte, capaz de hacer más cosas… aunque al final yo mismo intentaba convencerme de que nada había cambiado, que seguía siendo el mismo idiota que no servía para nada.<br>De repente sentí un golpe en mi hombro, no fue como si me doliera, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarme de mis pensamientos y que llamara mi atención.

"Deja de pensar en eso" Amy me miraba de forma amenazante.

"¿Pensar en qué?" Intentaba disimular mi impresión, riendo un poco. ¿Acaso ella leía la mente o qué?

"Estas pensando mal de ti, siempre que haces eso, mueves tus dedos incesantemente y frunces el ceño… además de la carita de perrito que pones" Amy me había estado mirando todo este tiempo, y ella ya me conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pensaba. "¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu eres asombroso tal y como eres! ¡A veces me haces enojar tanto!"

"Lo siento Amy"

"Ahí vas de nuevo, Sonic, no te disculpes. No tienes por qué disculparte por todo, a veces es necesario hacerme enojar, todos deben enojarse de vez en cuando."

"Pero yo siempre te hago enojar" Me sentía cada vez más triste. No me gustaba hacer enojar o entristecer a Amy, siempre me gustaba verla feliz… al menos el máximo de felicidad que ella podía expresar.

"Muy bien Sonic the Hedgehog, me vas a escuchar con tus dos lindas orejitas" Amy se había acomodado para quedar enfrente de mí, y como yo intentaba no mirarla, ella me tomo bruscamente la cabeza para que la viera fijamente. "Tú eres Sonic the Hedgehog, la cosa más rápida del mundo, tú has hecho de todo para salvarnos siempre, y pones en riesgo tu vida cada vez que Eggman aparece. Tú eres siempre el primero en salir cuando alguien esta en problemas, y el primero en llegar cuando un amigo te necesita. ¿Te equivocas? Si, como cualquiera ¿Tienes temores? Si, igual que yo, igual que todos pero no todos son Sonic the Hedgehog ¿entiendes? Solo existe uno, y es al que tengo delante mio. Tú eres una persona maravillosa, magnifica, asombrosa y me enojo contigo por que así demuestro que me preocupo por ti. Tú eres a quien los niños admiran, y los adultos respetan. Tu eres quien siempre esta con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas. Y por último, tu eres mi mejor amigo y la persona quien más quiero" enrojecí un tanto al oír esto. Desde siempre supe sobre los sentimientos de Amy, ya que ella varias veces me lo decía, aunque no pasaba de el _quererlo_, pero no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que ella hablaba de ello tan abiertamente, como si fuera algo sin importancia. Obviamente ella sabía que yo no sentía ese tipo de sentimiento, pero ella no veía lo malo a que lo admitiera siempre que lo viera indicado. "Es por todo eso que no me gusta verte como te castigas a ti mismo, tu eres a quien yo aprecio y quiero más que nada en el mundo, y no quiero verte sufrir, así que hazme el favor de dejar de pensar en eso" Amy suavizó su mirada amenazadora, aunque de igual manera seguía enojada.

La observé atentamente por un tiempo y finalmente le di una tierna sonrisa, ella siempre de forma agresiva lograba alegrarme. Para mí, Amy era alguien con quien no quieres meterte nunca en su camino… y menos cuando esta enojada, cosa que al final ocurre casi siempre, pero nunca estarías triste con ella. Siempre lograría sacarte una sonrisa… aún a la fuerza.  
>Ella era agresiva, violenta, amargada, intentaba nunca sonreír, odia todo lo tierno… pero también es alguien en quien puedes confiar y poner tu vida en sus manos si es necesario.<p>

"Gracias Amy" La tomé de las manos, que todavía se encontraban agarrando mi cabeza y las posé en el pequeño espacio que nos separaba.

_Atención, queremos darles a conocer que hemos llegado a la última parada. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del viaje y gracias por preferirnos._

Al oír la voz, pude ver lo que estaba haciendo e inmediatamente solté las manos de Amy y me levante del asiento.

"Mira, que rápido llegamos… voy a buscar nuestras maletas" sin que Amy se diera cuenta ya no me encontraba ni cerca. Solo escuche un bufido y un murmuro en tono enojado antes de que saliera por la puerta.

…

Ya nos habíamos bajado del tren cuando Amy me dijo que primero dejarían su maleta en casa de Rouge y luego iríamos inmediatamente donde Tails. Solo asentí y le pregunté cómo nos transportaríamos.

"¡Ha!, para tu mala suerte, se me acabo el dinero en el tren, así que nos iremos a pie"

Suspiré levemente y la miré con cansancio. Me arrodillé en el suelo e indiqué que se subiera a mi espalda. Amy me miraba extrañada.

"Me refería a caminar ¿sabes?"

"Si, pero sé que te mueres por ver a todos rápidamente, y de esta forma es más rápido"

Amy se me quedo viendo, y luego suspiró. Se colgó la mochila y se subió en mi espalda.

"Muy bien, pero acuérdate de que me mare…" No logró terminar la oración cuando me levanté y comencé a correr. Estaba corriendo a una velocidad mayor a la que usualmente iba, tal vez por el entrenamiento. Sentía los brazos de Amy mientras se tensaban, así que por si acaso, la tomé más firme. Sentía el viento en mi cara y eso me relajaba y tranquilizaba.  
>Sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa de Rouge… que también era la casa de Amy por el momento. La dejé suavemente en el suelo y me giré a verla. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras veía a una Amy completamente desarreglada. Sus rosadas púas se encontraban estáticas, y su peinado se había deshecho. Ya no tenía su típica trenza… si no que su pelo se encontraba suelto hacia atrás inmóvil. Tenía cara de enferma y no se podía sostener firmemente en pie.<p>

"Sonic… te voy a mata…" No pudo terminar la oración cuando le vinieron náuseas y entro corriendo a la casa. Supuse que se había dirigido al baño, así que tomé las dos maletas y entré a la casa.

Ésta se encontraba en completo silencio. Supuse que Rouge había salido ya que siempre iba donde Knuckles por las mañanas y por las tardes. Dejé ambas maletas en el suelo y me recosté en el sillón mientras esperaba a Amy. Respiré profundamente y me encontré con el típico aroma hogareño… ese cuando después de no haber estado en casa por bastante tiempo, finalmente llegas y encuentras un aroma que te pertenece por completo. Obviamente la casa de Rouge era un lugar para ir y relajarse con los amigos. Casi todas las tardes nos encontrábamos todos ahí y veíamos unas películas así que me sentía firmemente atado a este lugar.

"Muy bien, mejor vámonos" Amy acababa de salir del baño, ya que supuse que se había estado cepillando los dientes y además se había arreglado el cabello. "Me siento horrible… solo quiero llegar a casa de Tails y dormir una siesta" Amy me vio levantarme y caminar hacia la puerta. "¿No vas a llevarla?"

Viendo que se refería a mi maleta le negué con la cabeza "No me siento con ganas de desempacar, además Tails tiene todavía tiene un poco de ropa mía"  
>Ambos salimos y Amy vio que nuevamente se subiría en mi espalda… aunque para su suerte, esta vez corrí más lento.<br>Desde lejos logramos ver la casa de Tails… igual de desarreglada como antes de partir en el entrenamiento. Ambos suspiramos con gracia.  
>Para mala suerte de nosotros, ninguno sabía que había estado lloviendo la noche anterior, lo que provocó que la humedad hiciera resbalosa la calle. Mientras yo corría, me desequilibre y di un paso en falso. Yo, al notar que iba a tropezar, solté a Amy para que no cayera conmigo, quien cayó y rodó un poco en el suelo. Yo seguí unos pasos hacia delante y terminé chocando con unos botes de basura provocando un fuerte sonido.<p>

"¡Auch!" Escuche a Amy gritar "¡Sonic!, ¡¿Estás bien?" Vi de reojo como Amy corría hacia donde yo estaba y comenzaba a apartar los botes que se encontraban encima de mí. Al final, Amy me ayudo a Sonic a levantarme y notó algo en mi frente.

"Amy, lo siento ¿Estas herida?" Yo obviamente me preocupé por ella antes de notar un pequeño ardor.

"Tonto, Gracias a ti estoy bien, pero nuevamente te has herido, vamos donde Tails para curarte esa herida" Amy me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la puerta que se encontraba justo delante de nosotros. Ella tocó el timbre y esperó a que atendieran.

"¿Si? ¿Quién habla?" La pequeña voz del zorro se escucho a través del intercomunicador.

"Tails, soy Amy, ábreme… ¡ahora!" Contestó demandantemente.

"¡Amy! Eh… yo… Es-pe-pérame un momento ensegui…" Ni Amy ni yo logramos escuchar lo que Tails decía ya que varias voces comenzaron a interrumpir al mismo tiempo.

"¡Amy! Cariño, ¡llegaste!"

"Hola Amy, ¿Sonic esta ahí?"

"… hola…"

Comencé a reír mientras las voces se repetían y seguían saliendo del intercomunicador, eso si Amy no se encontraba muy contenta. Normalmente ellos ya nos habrían abierto, pero seguían metiendo conversación.

"Chicos, me encanta escucharlos, pero por favor, ¡Ábrannos la puerta!"

"Si… cla-claro Amy, enseguida"

Ambos esperamos por un tiempo a que la puerta se abriera y finalmente pudimos ver a todos nuestros amigos. Knuckles, Rouge, Tails y la pequeña Cream. Todos, excepto la última, estaban con sonrisas nerviosas, como si estuvieran escondiendo algo.

"Chicos, hablaremos en un rato, pero necesito buscar el kit de primeros auxilios" Amy tomó de mi mano y me comenzó a arrastrar hacia el baño.

"Sonic, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" Rouge se interpuso entre nosotros, y se acercó hacia mí, tocando levemente alrededor de la herida. Me quejé un poco y le dije que no era nada importante. Amy esquivo a Rouge y dio unos pasos más hacia el baño hasta que Knuckles se interpuso.

"Amigos, Cuéntenme cómo les fue en el entrenamiento" Knuckles tenía la misma cara de flojera se siempre, aunque se le notaba nervioso.

"Después Knuckles, ahora necesitó encontrar el kit"

Nadie quiso interponerse más y suspiraron. Amy sintió un poco de ruido dentro del baño y abrió la puerta sin aviso. Lo que ambos vimos, nos dejó perplejos e impactados.

Un erizo azul se encontraba dentro del baño. Era de un azul claro y estaba con el torso desnudo. Solo llevaba pantalones y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Poco a poco el erizo se dio media vuelta y nos miró asustado. Ni Amy ni yo lo podíamos creer. Era alguien casi idéntico a mí, solo con algunas pequeñas diferencias. Nos quedamos mirando los tres por casi un minuto entero cuando Tails se acercó a Amy.

"Eh… Sonic, Amy, creo que les debemos una explicación"

…

_Una hora antes… Sonic's P.O.V_

…_  
><em> 

"Aquí lo tienen"

"Dios, ¡tienes razón!, son iguales"

"…iguales…"

"Se los dije chicos"

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos y una luz me cegó, me senté en la cama y me refregué los ojos con mis manos. Pestañee varias veces y dejé salir un largo bostezo. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz, logré ver que estaba rodeado de figuras. Aun cuando los conocía desde siempre, ahora para mi, ellos eran completamente distintos, no eran las personas que yo recordaba.

"¿Rouge? ¿Tails? ¿Qué pasa tan temprano?"

"Cariño, solo queríamos que conocieras a dos personas" Rouge tenía su pelo suelto y estaba con una blusa morada pálido y una falda sobre las rodillas blanca. Estaba sonriendo abiertamente y ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha.

"Creemos que ya es tiempo de que se vieran" Tails, se encontraba con unos pantalones azules que le quedaban largos y una casaca naranja con las mangas remangadas.

Los miré de forma extraña y sentí dos presencias más a mi derecha. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Knuckles sonriéndome desinteresadamente y a Cream viéndome sin reacción alguna.

"Un gusto conocerte, soy Knuckles"

"…Cream…"

"Hola, soy Sonic" Me levanté de la cama, me dirigí a ellos y les tendí la mano "Es un gusto conocerlos nuevamente" Les sonreí con una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Esas sonrisas que lograban encantar a mis fans. Ambos me estrecharon la mano.

"Sonic, ¿deseas comer algo?" Rouge me ofreció amablemente, mientras hacia que todos salieran de la habitación. Me preguntaba por qué hasta que me di cuenta de que seguía en pijama. Más bien eran solo los pantalones que vestí ayer ya que dormí sin polera.

"Me encantaría comer algo, no he comido hace mucho" Afirmé, recordando que ayer ni si quiera había podido almorzar. "Aunque me gustaría preguntar si puedo usar la ducha"

"Claro Sonic" Tails respondió "En el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha, te recomiendo que no abras la primera. Ahí es donde hago mis experimentos" Logré ver una sonrisa diabólica en Tails mientras cerraba la puerta.

Suspiré y busqué alguna toalla y ropa en el armario. Encontré un par de toallas y una ropa que supuse que era del _otro_ Sonic.  
>Lo tomé todo y me dirigí hacia la puerta que Tails me había indicado anteriormente. Cuando entré en el baño, no pude evitar sorprenderme. El baño era completamente distinto a de como era en mi mundo. Éste era mucho más moderno y exótico, mientras que el otro era más sencillo.<p>

Había varias ventanas y estaba lleno de espejos. La pared y el suelo eran de cerámica y había varios cuadros que lo adornaban perfectamente. Abrí un mueble y encontré el Champú y Acondicionador. Después de rebuscar un poco encontré detrás de un kit de primeros auxilios el jabón. Me metí a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. Mis músculos se relajaron y sentí como las gotas calientes caían sobre mi cuerpo. Se sintió bien y comencé a pensar sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían Amy y mi otro yo de su entrenamiento… ¿qué querrían decir con eso? Me imagine a Amy y a mi solos… lo más probable es que ella se volvería completamente loca y querría salir a cualquier parte. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, últimamente, Amy había parado de perseguirme, y eso me preocupo. Le hablé a Tails al respecto y él solamente me respondió algo sobre la madurez. Eso si, me agrada muchísimo que ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente sin que ella me abrace tanto, aunque obviamente me dejo abrazar cuando ella me lo pide.  
>Intente cambiar de pensamiento, y comencé a pensar en Knuckles y en Cream. Knuckles me dejo impresionado. Tenía una sonrisa completamente despreocupada y tenía una mirada un poco somnolienta. Cream en cambio, se notaba distante… y hasta un poco fría. Lo único que dijo fue su nombre y nada más, y eso me producía una sensación bastante extraña. Aun así me alegro que ambos me aceptaran sin ninguna duda ni queja. Se notaba que ellos eran verdaderos amigos.<p>

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, fue un sonido hueco y duro, como de metal. Por si acaso terminé de ducharme rápidamente y salí de la ducha. Me puse unos pantalones militares, mis amadas zapatillas y me seque un poco las púas con la toalla. Escuché el sonido del timbre, y sin quererlo me alarmé un poco. Al final no le di importancia y comencé a guardar el Champú, el acondicionador y el jabón en el mueble. Me colocaba la toalla en el cuello cuando sentí como la puerta se abría. Iba a responder que enseguida salía cuando me encontré con dos miradas perturbadoras. La primera, era de una eriza rosada, sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, y sentía como ella me analizaba detalladamente. Ella tenía su cabello amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro. Llevaba una polera sin mangas de color rojo, unos pantalones verdes oscuro y unas botas. Finalmente pasé mi mirada al otro erizo. Era de un azul oscuro, su mirada era entre impresionada y atemorizada. Llevaba una polera blanca con mangas celestes y unos pantalones negros. No pude evitar ver una herida en su frente y una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

Nos quedamos viendo entre nosotros por aproximadamente minuto y medio cuando Tails se asomó por la puerta. Nos vio a los tres y les dijo algo a los recién llegados.

"Eh… Sonic, Amy, creo que les debemos una explicación"

**Ese es el tercer capitulo! Una cosa más, Querer… es muy distinto a amar.  
>Solo eso! Cuidense! <strong>


End file.
